euscfandomcom-20200223-history
Galena
| birth_place = Smyadovo, Bulgaria | origin = | death_date = | death_place = | genre = Pop-folk, Chalga | occupation = Singer | instrument = | years_active = 2004 - present | label = Payner | associated_acts = Avi Benedi, Anelia, Emilia, MC Stojan, Maria, Gamzata, Ani Hoang, Preslava, Fiki | website = | notable_instruments = }} Galina Vicheva Gencheva (in Bulgarian Галина Вичева Генчева, May 21, 1985, Smyadovo, Bulgaria), better known by her stage name Galena (in Bulgarian Галена) is a Bulgarian singer. Galena attended a music school in Shumen. Two years later she moved to another music school in Dimitrovgrad. Galena was discovered by the singer Milko Kalaydzhiev. She started her career under the name Galya and recorded her first single "Можеш ли", and her debut studio album as Galena came in 2006, on Payner Music. Another song, a duet with Boris Dali titled "Намерих те" found an even bigger success. Galena has released further albums, След 12 in 2008 and Официално забранен in 2010. She has also collaborated with a great number of Bulgarian acts including Niki Nankov, Malina, Preslava and Andrea. She has also appeared in a number of high-profile promotional ads. Personal life In February 2008, Galena was engaged to her boyfriend Galin and on 22 June 2009 they had their first child Stefan. In February 17, 2017 they welcomed second son Aleksandar. Awards ;Planeta TV Awards *2006: Miss Sexy *2007: Best Young Performer *2008: Best Young Performer *2008: Best Club Song (for "Знам диагнозата") *2009: Best Video of the Year *2010: Preferred Song on Radio Veselina (for "Тихо ми пази") *2010: Female Artist of the Year *2011: Ambassador of Bulgarian music abroad *2011: DJ Hit of the Year (for "DJ-ят ме издаде") *2011: Album of the Year (for Аз) *2012: Original Performance on Club Stages *2012: Video of the Year (for "Спри ме") *2013: Female Artist of the Year *2013: Duet Song of the Year (for "Кой" feat. FIki) *2013: Video of the Year (for "Дай ми") *2014: Artist of the Year *2014: Club Song of the Year (for "Хавана Тропикана feat. DJ Jivko Mix") *2014: Video of the Year (for "Хавана Тропикана feat. DJ Jivko Mix") ;Nov Folk Magazine Awards *2007: Best young performer *2008: Best cover version *2009: Best Video of the Year *2010: Song of the Year (for "Тихо ми пази") *2011: Album of the Year (for Аз), Best stage act ;Others *2006 - Скопски филиграни, Macedonia-second Award of the audience *2010 and 2011: Pop act of the year by Signal.bg readers Discography Albums ;Studio albums *2006: Galena (Galena) *2008: След 12 (After 12) *2010: Официално Забранен (Officially Banned) *2011: Аз (I) *2015: Кой (Who) ;Compilation albums *2013: Златните Хитове На Галена (Golden Hits of Galena) ;Video albums / DVDs *2008: Galena Best Video Selection *2011: Az DVD Singles *2014: "Body Language" *2015: "Te Quiero" (with Akcent) *2015: "Pantera" (with Albanian singer Sergio) Videos / Songs *From album Galena: **2004: Само миг **2005: Дъждовно реге **2005: Екстаз **2006: Чупката *From album След 12 **2006: Душата ми крещи **2007: Намерих те **2007: Вземи си дъх **2007: Утешителна награда **2008: Нищо общо (with Exprose) **2008: Сама (with DJ Damyan) **2008: Страст на кристали (with Ustata) **2008: След 12 **2008: 100 пъти *From album Официално Забранен: **2008: Знам диагнозата **2009: Дяволът ме кара **2009: Нещастница **2009: Мой (with Malina feat. Fatih Ürek) **2009: За последно **2009: Лоша ли съм **2010: На две големи **2010: Тихо ми пази *From album ''Аз '': **2010: Запали **2010: За пари **2010: Аларма (with Malina and Emilia) **2011: С кое право **2011: Хайде, откажи ме **2011: Да ти го дам ли **2011: DJ-ят ме издаде (Remix) **2011: Неудобни въпроси (with rapper Gamzata) **2011: Създай игра **2011: След раздялата **2011: Ще се проваля **2011: Искам да останем будни **2011: Знам как **2011: Мразя да те обичам **2011: Тоя става **2011: Не пред хората *Various **2004: Можеш Ли **2012: Спри Ме **2012: Много Ми Отиваш **2012: Пак Ли **2013: Истински Щастлива **2013: Дай Ми **2014: Body Language **2015: Стара Каравана **2015: Една жена **2015: Коледа (with Tsvetelina Yaneva and Galin) **2016: Да ти олекне **2016: Пей сърце (with Tsvetelina Yaneva, background vocal Azis) **2016: С друг ме бъркаш (feat. Fiki) **2016: #МамаУраган **2016: Мина ми **2017: Moro Mou (Бебето ми) External links *Official website Category:Artists Category:ESC 2 artists